A conventional computer system 10 shown in FIG. 1 includes a central processing unit (“CPU”) 12, such as a microprocessor, that is coupled to a bus bridge 16, memory controller or the like. The CPU 12 is also typically coupled to a cache memory 18 to allow instructions and data to be more frequently accessed by the CPU 12. The bus bridge 16 allows the CPU 12 to receive program instructions from a system memory 20. The CPU 12 can also write data to and read data from the system memory 20 through the bus bridge 16. The CPU 12 also preferably transfers video data from the system memory 20 to a display system including a graphics processor or graphics accelerator 24, a video RAM 26, and a conventional display 28, such as a cathode ray tube (“CRT”), liquid crystal display (“LCD”) or field emission display (“FED”). The graphics accelerator 24 processes graphics data to free up the CPU 12 from performing that function. The graphics accelerator 24 writes video data to and reads video data from the video RAM 26, and generates a video signal that is applied to the display 28. The bus bridge 16 also interfaces the CPU 12 to a peripheral bus 30, such as a peripheral component interconnect (“PCI”) bus. The peripheral bus 30 is, in turn, coupled to at least one mass storage device, such as a disk drive 32 and a CD ROM drive 34, and at least one user interface device, such as a keyboard 36 and a pointing device 38. The computer system 10 may, of course, contain a greater or lesser number of components.
As shown in FIG. 2, the system memory 20 is generally in the form of one or more memory modules 44 that includes several integrated circuit memory devices 40, such as dynamic random access memories (“DRAMs”) and which may be Advanced Technology (“AT”) Drams, such as RAMBUS DRAMs (“RDRAMs”) or synchronous link DRAMs (“SLDRAMs”), mounted on a printed circuit board 42. Typically, the memory modules 44 are removably plugged into a motherboard 46 of a computer system 10 (FIG. 1). The size of the computer system's memory can be increased by simply plugging additional memory modules 44 into the motherboard 46. Memory modules 44 are commercially available in standardized configurations, such as a single in-line memory module (“SIMM”) and a double in-line memory module (“DIMM”). The memory modules 44 are electrically coupled to a memory controller 50 or other device (not shown) mounted on the mother-board 46 using standardized memory interfaces 52. These standardized memory interfaces 52 generally include a data bus, an address bus, and a control/status bus.
Although desirable results have been achieved using conventional system memories 20 of the type described above, there is room for improvement. For example, when the controller 50 (FIG. 2) transmits signals to the memory modules 44 via the memory interface 52 to access data stored in the memory devices 40, the memory interface 52 may experience undesirable noise from parasitic effects, including, for example, reflections of the electrical signals from the interface connections along the memory interface 52, or electromagnetic interference from neighboring components. Typically, the operation of the system memory 20 is slowed by these parasitic effects because the system memory 20 must wait between the time access signals are sent and data signals are received to allow the reflections and noise to dampen.
Optically-based system memories may provide improved performance over conventional system memories 20. Optically-based system memories include fiber-optically connected systems of the type generally disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,819 issued to Porte et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,401 issued to La, and “free space” or “line-of-sight” optically-connected systems of the type generally disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,523 issued to Hamanaka, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,527 issued to Davis. Problems of transmitting and receiving optical signals between the memory controller 50 and the memory modules 44, however, continue to hamper the commercialization of optically-based system memories, particularly those systems having an array of parallel, closely-spaced memory modules of the type found in many existing personal computer systems.